NFS Prostreet: Ryo's second attempt
by Lightningstorm23172
Summary: After Ryan defeated Ryo (Daniel Craig) Ryo is keen to defeat him. Will he succeed or will Ryan take him down for the 3rd time?


Chapter One

The Organisation

After the attempt to knock out Ryan, Ryo was making plans. He had teamed up with Tony Manilla and Paul Trask from Ryo's former team Apex Glide. Meanwhile Ryan was forming a team he had sent JP Laurent (former Box Cut), Takashi Sato (former member of apex Glide), Bradley Hunter (former After Mix) and Joe Tackett (former Apex Glide member.) (Joe and Bradley may not be the fastest out of the team but they are great racers, just they need a new car and they would be blitzing it.) They all had accepted to be part of Ryan's team.

Chapter Two

Team Names

So they arranged a meeting at Ryan's house, just to discuss team names. There were a lot of suggestions until Joe had an idea to make a new Apex Glide team, same style and everything just a new leader and a few new members. JP said he liked his green and black Box Cut blueprint better than the Apex Glide. Then Ryan said "Why don't we have the Box Cut vinyl but instead of saying Box Cut it says Apex Glide"

"But the logo is yellow and black, not green and black" said Bradley

"We will just change the yellow to the dark green" replied Ryan

So they all agreed on that

Chapter Three

Other Plans

So while the new Apex Glide were discussing the team names, Ryo also was having a meeting inviting Tony Manilla (former touge Union), Paul Trask(former Apex Glide), Nate Denver (Former Box Cut Leader) and Ray Krieger (former Grip Runners Leader) Ryo said he wanted revenge on Ryan, all the others agreed. Ryo said he was forming another team and having a special Team Battle race. They were all arguing about the name of the new team until Paul suggested to form a second 'Grip Runners' team, they all liked that. Before Ryo was Showdown king he dreamt of joining Grip Runners, but that never happened as he defeated the former Showdown King.

Chapter Four

Assigning Cars

Ryan was assigning cars for everyone, so was Ryo. Ryan and Ryo were placing the Blueprint on their team's cars. Joe got a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IX MR edition (tuned for Drag, grip and speed events) Bradley got a Mazda RX-8 (tuned for all events), Takeshi got a Nissan 350z (tuned for all events) JP got a Subaru WRX (tuned for speed, drag and grip)and Ryan got a Mitsubishi Eclipse (all stage 4 parts, tuned for all events, I know it is all wheel drive so it can't drift or wheelie, but Ryo had a Evo which can't do them either)

On the other hand Ryo had assigned them cars for the team. Ryo got an Evo X (tuned for everything) Nate got an Infiniti G35 (tuned for all events) and Ray got a Ford Mustang, (tuned for all events) Tony got Henrik Dehn's Audi S4 (tuned for grip, speed and drag, and was upgraded a lot) and Paul got his precious Skyline, just with Grip Runners blueprint, (tuned for drag, speed and grip)

Chapter Five

The Invite and setting up

One week after arranging cars and teams Ryan got an invite to a 'special team battle' located at Autobahn Ring the winning team got $125 000 for winning, $250 000 for dominating, the money would be shared equally between the winning team. Ryan gathered this was from Ryo and accepted the challenge.

One week later all teams arrived this was one-on-one battles with each of the members/leaders this list read

Joe Tackett vs Tony Manilla (speed, top speed run, grip and drag)

Bradley Hunter vs Nate Denver (speed, top speed run grip, drag, drift, wheelie completion)

Takeshi Sato vs Ray Krieger (speed, top speed run, grip, drag, drift and wheelie)

JP Laurent vs Paul Trask Speed (speed, top speed run, grip and drag)

Ryan Cooper vs Ryo Wantanbe (Speed, grip, drag, drift and wheelie)

Chapter Six

Racing Begins

Joe Tackett was defeated by Tony Manilla 3-1

Bradley hunter won against Nate Denver 3-1

Takeshi Sato lost against Ray Krieger 4-2

JP Laurent won against Paul 3-1

Chapter 7

The Final Race

The final race was between Ryo and Ryan. They both won 125k, but they wanted the 250k or the losing team pays them the dominating cash. Ryan had beat Ryo at Drag and Wheelie, but Ryo smashed him at drift and grip. (top speed run was cancelled due to possible tie)

This Speed Challenge would make or break. 3. 2. 1. Go. Ryan had a horrible start; he was 3 seconds behind before he even started. Luckily for Ryan this Speed challenge was Autobahn Ring Speed challenge C, so he had a lot of time to catch up. At the first corner Ryo had floored it too hard and spun out, Ryan went blazing past the Evo. Just as Ryan was getting comfortable about his position; he went round the Hairpin that was on a 45 degree angle and stopped….. his car had turned toward the fence and was rolling toward the grass, luckily for Ryan, Ryo did the same thing. Ryan got going first, but Ryo had caught up, they were neck-a-neck the whole way; it was a photo finish. They didn't know who won; until the announcement Ryo's time was 1:45:70, Ryan's time was 1:45:69. The new Apex Glide had beaten the new Grip Runners team by 1 millisecond. The Grip Runners were FURIOUS, they hated Ryan more than ever now this was the 2nd attempt to beat him and had failed. They paid the $250 000 and floored it home. Some say the new Grip Runners had quit racing forever or had joined another less famous racing league. Or Ryo had permanently changed his name to Daniel Craig! Whatever the truth; Ryan never heard of Ryo ever again.

THE END


End file.
